A Reaper's Heart
by Vampire-Souls
Summary: Mika, a PKK from .hack, works with CC and tries to maintain the system and keep everything in balance. But what happens when nothing is under control, AIDA is raging, and her past begins to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

1**Ok, the names are wrong, I know they are. If you go past them, you can guess who I'm trying to say. I haven't seen past episode 6 of Roots, so things are probably messed up there too.**

The boy fell to the ground.

"Geez, you didn't have to be so hard on him . . ." A girl said. She appeared to be in her teens, her most distinguishing features were her hair and eyes, her midriff shirt wrapped in a few belts, and her short skirt, all a bright pink.

"Oh yeah, Mika?" Her partner said. His clothes were plain, a oversized shirt and black pants with drooping belts. Around his neck and arms were a few chain cuffs. "How would _you _have handled it?"

"Well, Kaoru, I–" Mika was interrupted by him.

"Sorry, I have to go, it's kinda urgent." He logged out quickly, and she was angry.

She pulled off her headset, and walked out of her workspace, into the one next to her. A teen sat there, and she pulled off his headset.

"Kira, I swear–!!" She growled, holding it out of his reach as he attempted to grab it. "You could at least wait a little while _before _you leave."

"Alright, alright. I'll warn you _next _time. Is that alright with you, then, Sara? But right now I have important business to handle." Kira grabbed the headset, and put it on his head. She huffed, then left his workspace beck to hers.

She was twenty, working at CC Corp. She was _paid_ to play the world, and occasionally fixing and observing the bugs that others had missed. Along with that, she was to observe the habits and preferences of the players overall, and find out what it was that they preferred to do in 'The World'.

She put back on her headset, and had her character move back into town. Her client was in Mac Anu, so she transported there.

"Um . . . was your job successful?" A meek girl asked, approaching Mika. She nodded, and the small girl continued. "What happened to the other guy?"

"Oh, him. HE chickened out." Mika smiled at her. "If you need anything else, make sure you have the money and call me."

She walked off, heading to the town square. Straight ahead was a guild shop, Shop Acorn, and a few friends of hers worked there. At least while she was in town she would visit them.

"Hey Silibus, Gasbard." She said, waving at them. She approached their shop. "Do you guys have anything to sell today?"

They shook their heads. "Sorry, we just sold out."

She sighed. "Oh well." As she was just about to say something, she noticed a character with blue hair walking toward the alchemy district. His character was obviously hacked, the big thing on his right arm would be hard to miss.

"Sorry, guys." She said. "Something just came up."

Both smiled and laughed. "It's Ok. You're always so busy nowadays."

She smiled at them. "Yeah, sorry about that." She began to chase after the hacker, although he was already out of sight. A thought hit her. "Oh yeah. Be careful. CC Corp made it so that PKers can PK in town. You guys should be careful." They both nodded, and waved goodbye.

As she arrived in Alchemy district, she noticed that the blue haired guy was nowhere to be seen. Her pay would probably be docked for that.

She walked toward the fountain. At least there news was always buzzing, and characters were often to dumb to keep their private conversations quiet.

"Hay, leave us alone!!" A cat-looking girl yelled at a woman. Mika investigated. Apparently a woman named Ender was picking on two newbie players, Haseo and Tabby. Tabby was the cat girl, and Haseo this emo-looking Adept Rogue. As Ender was about to attack, Mika rushed in, and blocked the hit, using a counterattack to send Ender flying.

"Hey, you two ok?" Mika asked, glancing back at the two shocked newbies.

"Wooow." Tabby whispered. "She's as good as Teacher." Tabby shook her head. "Yeah, we're fine, but ever since CC Corp changed the game's settings, this woman wont stop picking on us."

_I told them it was a bad idea. But do they listen? Noooooo. _"So she keeps picking on you?" Mika thought for a second. "Oh, now I remember. You're the person he talks about."

"Who?" Ender growled.

"You're guild master, duh. Hmm . . . guess I'll have to talk to him." she said, sighing. "Oh well," she turned to Tabby and Haseo. "You two gotta come. I guess we're gonna have to stop these useless brawls."

Ender led them to the guild headquarters. Inside was the PC of her friend Kenji.

_**To: Kaoru**_

_**SO this was your urgent business? You look like you're sitting around to me, you fat lion-thing.**_

_**To: Mika**_

_**Spare the insults. I received some news on this hacker. There's something about him.**_

"Hey!" Tabby said, waving her hand in front of Mika's face. "I thought you were going to talk to the guy."

"I _was. _Ever hear of instant mail? Right now we're having a private conversation." Mika growled.

"If you're conversation's private, then why did you drag us around?" Haseo murmured.

"Watch it. If you want to get PKed by this chick, then leave. But if you do, I don't guarantee you're safety from _me_, 'cause I don't like people wasting my time."

"Come on, Haseo. Let's just see what happens." Tabby said, pulling on his arm.

Mika sighed and shook her head.

_**To: Kaoru**_

_**So, who is this hacker?**_

_**TO: Mika**_

_**His name's Ovan. Ask your friends, they know him.**_

Mika stiffened. She knew the name, she knew everything about him, except his appearance. Well, up until now. It meant she had little time.

"Hey, Tabby?" Mika asked, turning. Tabby's ears raised, "Do you know a guy named Ovan?"

"Yup, sure do! He's the founder of the Twilight Brigade." Tabby replied happily.

"Tall guy? Right arm in this case thing?" Tabby nodded. "I see. . ."

"I don't get how asking about Ovan helps anything." Haseo muttered.

"It helps a lot." Mika sighed, then faced the PC of Kira's. "Can you keep Ender form attacking them? I mean, with the new rules and everything, and them only newbs, don't you think that's kinda unfair?"

"Fine, but you owe me."

MIka and the others left the guild, only to run into Ovan, this girl named Shino, and a weird looking guy named Sakisaka.

"We've been looking for you two." Shino said, worry disappearing slowly form her voice.

"Sorry that I stole your guild members I just–" Mika began, but she was interrupted by Tabby.

"Oh, Teacher!" Tabby said to Sakisaka. "You remember that mean PK named Ender, right? Well, she almost got Haseo and me, but this girl saved us! She's as good of a fighter as you are!"

"Oh really?" Sakisaka said, not really paying attention.

"Well, thank you for keeping these two from being PKed." Ovan said, his voice calm and somewhat soothing.

"It's my pleasure." Mika smiled. She knew here next statement would cause her trouble, but she would die of curiosity if she didn't get her question answered. "Hey, is your arm . . . a quest item or a hack?"

He only smiled. "You know, you're the first one to ask that, I think." Shino said.

"Oh, I have an eye for these things, you know." Mika said, trying to have them shrug off her question. His forced smile was enough of an answer.

Tabby giggled. "You should work for CC Corp. Those guys are good at that kind of thing."

"Yeah. I suppose they are." Mika said. She was becoming uneasy around the group. Didn't anyone else know the cruelty in Ovan's smile? Or was it only her imagination? "Oh!" She pretended to act surprised. "Sorry, I just realized I have something to do. I'll see you guys later!!" She logged out, and accessed her email.

_**To: Kaoru**_

_**Sender: Mika**_

_**Subject: You're right.**_

_**There's something about the guy. I met him today, he's . . . . enigmatic. Which brings me to another topic. I need to talk to you. In the game. Please contact me when you get this. **_

Sara sighed after she finished typing. The time was coming much faster than she anticipated, but she still had work to do.

But siting around would gain her nothing. She logged back in, only to be run into by Gasbard seconds later.

"Mika!" He cried. "You gotta come quick! It's Kuhn! He's in trouble!!"

"In trouble? Where?" MIka said, trying to calm Gasbard down.

"In our home." Mika and Gasbard ran to the home, Mika prepared for the worst.

She walked in, and Kuhn was on the floor, doubled over. "Kuhn, are you ok?"

He only cried, he looked like he was going to melt into yellow goo any moment.

"Let me guess . . ." she said, "A girl dumped you again." Silibus and Gasbard nodded, and Kuhn sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't get why she didn't like me!!" He bawled.

"Maybe because you swoon for every girl you see." Mika sighed. "That would tick anyone off."

"Do you not like me?" Kuhn said, looking up at her.

"Kuhn . . . you're insane, you know that? You know I don't like you even close to that much. Now get a hold of yourself." Mika growled.

"Geez, Mika. You don't need to be so harsh on him." Silibus said. "I mean, he just got dumped."

"I'm not gonna treat him like a kid. He's been dumped many a time before, now's not that different. I made a mistake by babying him the first time."

Kuhn stood up, suddenly somber. "I guess I cant fool you, can I?"

"No, you cant. You forgot that I'm psychic."

"Psycho?"

"No–!" Before Mika could object, she received an instant message.

_**To: Mika**_

_**Just got your message. Where do you want to meet?**_

_**To: Kaoru**_

_**Meet me in **__****__**Dark Painful Secret. There's no monsters there, and we should be able to talk freely.**_

_**To: Mika**_

_**Kinda dark, don't you think? But if you want to go there, I'll be sure to oblige. Next room form the warp point, as usual. But I'm gonna be a bit late. Cam you wait for me there?**_

She sighed. "Sorry guys, I gotta go. Something just came up." She began to run out the door.

"Wait!" Kuhn said. "We forgot to ask you something!" But she was gone before he could finish his sentence.

"Aww . . ." Gasbard whined.

"Don't worry. I'll follow her and ask her myself." Kuhn smiled, then ran off to the Dome area. She was already gone, but he knew where she'd be, since it was her "quiet area".

But no one could access the warp points. Was it a temporary bug? Kuhn's only concern was that if no one could get in, that also meant that no one could get out.

It was quiet, as it usually was. Mika wandered around, looking for some form of entertainment to pass the time. No one could really come into the area, unless she gave them the words, since this was where administrators and the CC Corp normally meant for meetings. Besides that function, it was just extra data.

She heard footsteps behind her, and a familiar voice echoed through the empty halls.

"I figured you were special." it said.

She turned. It was Ovan. "How . . ." she whispered. "Did you get in? Only . . ."

"Only CC Corp members can get in, right?" He smiled. "But you forget, I'm a hacker."

"Of course. A hacker with a data anomaly in his arm. Am I correct?" She took his silence as a "yes".

"How did you know?" He said, his voice becoming harsher. "No one should know." It was not Ovan speaking these words, but the anomaly inside him. It had taken control.

"You're right." She said, picking her words carefully. "No one _should _know. Yet I do. I'm different."

His eyes were becoming darker, the blue being surrounded by a black. He was still there, but it would be easier to be taken over by it in this state. She would have to be even more careful.

"I . . . know everything. Everything you've done, Ovan. Even about your sister." He stepped closer, and she slowly eased backwards. She was trapped by walls, and she wouldn't be able to escape. "And the AIDA. What you've done. What you're planning on doing. I know it."

"And . . . how do you know this?" He whispered, confused. She was cornered, no sliver of luck would be able to save her if she made a mistake. But it was too soon, still too soon.

"I know almost everything about The World. About it's memories, of everything. I don't know how, but I do. And I want to help you, Ovan."

Kuhn was tired. He sat by the warp point, hoping that there would be some trace of someone entering or leaving. But ten minutes was long enough.

He stood up, ready to leave, when he noticed a friend of Mika's walking by. Was his name Kira? It didn't matter.

But he was able to warp in, and Kuhn followed soon after. At least then he would be able to talk to Mika.

Ovan was gone, he disappeared right after she said her words. Maybe she had influenced him. Kaoru warped in, and approached her with a smile.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked, practically skipping to her.

"Yeah . . ." She was half-way lost in her own thoughts, but Kaoru's odd behavior snapped her out of it. "Why are you so happy?"

"I got a promotion!" He yelled.

"A promotion, huh? Does that mean you're leaving our area?"

"Nope. But I get my own guild. And this cool place called 'The Serpent of Lore'" he added a dramatic effect to the name.

"You're such a child."

"I am not! I'm seventeen, an adolescent, not a kid. And you're just about as childish as I am. We're only three years away!"

"Yeah, yeah. So, you got a new place. To research the data anomalies, I bet."

"It's no fun when you know everything. You spoil the surprise."

"Believe me, a surprise would be fun once in a while." Mika sighed, slightly depressed.

He smiled and laughed. "Well, I gotta get a new character, and I'm already juggling three. What do you think I should do?"

"Get rid of that one that's a dorky lion. You know, the one who controls that clan."

"Aww .. . I kinda liked that one." He complained.

"Yeah, I know, but you gotta keep this character, and it's best if you keep a position in Moon Tree, they're upper class compared to yours."

"Good point. So, what should I name him?"

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Yata."

"Yata?"

"Yeah, Yata. It's got a nice ring to it. Master Yata. That's what you'll be called."

"A premonition of yours?" He asked, eyebrow raised. She nodded. He leaned next to her. "So what was the urgent news?"

She sighed. "I'm leaving the game."

"Like–quitting?"

"I guess you could call it that. I'm . . . well . . . something is going to happen that will make me unable to log into (or out of) the World. When that happens, I need you to do some favors for me."

"When? What?"

"I don't know. Sometime soon, I suppose. I'll tell you then."

"So you call me all the way here, just to tell me something bad's gonna happen, and you need me?"

"Yup."

Kaoru glared at her evilly. But she just smiled sweetly.

"Well," she said, still smiling, "I gotta go, it's almost dinner time." She logged out.

"Yeah, yeah." He joined her.

The only one left in the room was Kuhn. They hadn't noticed him, and he was hurt that Mika couldn't rely on him for something so important. He would have to talk to her, the next time she logged in.

Sara sighed and leaned back. It was a long day, much longer than normal.

"MIKA!!! Ohhh! I hate that woman!!" She heard a voice yell from across the room, probably form one of the cubicles.

It was hard not to respond to something like that, especially since she'd been called that all day. No one really knew who anyone else was in the World, it was kind of like a private diary, you wouldn't know who it was unless they told you or you were good at snooping.

Kira knocked on her door. "May I come in?" Before she answered he came in, holding a bag in his hand.

"Sure. But you know, You were supposed to wait until I gave you an answer."

"Aww, I knew you were gonna say "yes", so I saved you the breath." He tossed her the bag. "Hope you like turkey sandwiches."

"What, and no drink?" She teased. He threw a soda at her, and she caught it easily, opened it up, and sipped on it.

Kira grabbed a chair form the spare closet in her work area. "So, did I surprise you?"

"Yeah. You surprised me. I actually thought I'd have to pay for dinner." She said sarcastically.

He laughed. "You don't leave here much, do you?"

"Nope, here's my home."

"Family troubles?"

He had tried to start this conversation before, and it always ended the same. "Sort of. But it's behind me."

He didn't ask anymore. He didn't need to. There wouldn't be any way to get any more information than that.

Someone leaned against the doorframe. "On your left you can see a pair of lovebirds having a quarrel." It was Refia, the person behind the PC Ender, and the one yelling earlier.

"We're not lovebirds, you old hag." Kira said, biting into his sandwich.

"I'm not old!" she protested. "I've just been having troubles."

"Mika again?"

"Yeah." She sighed, and rested against the doorframe. "I try to follow orders, and every time that girl interferes. She's making it tough on me. I mean, I know she's a hired PK, but no one could hate me that much."

"Probably doesn't hate you." Sara said. "Maybe she just doesn't approve of your methods."

"I guess . . ." She scratched her head. "Well, I gotta get to work, I'll see you two later." She walked off, back into her cubby.

"I'm gonna log back in."Mika said. "You." She pointed at Kira, who had long since devoured his sandwich. "O-U-T"

"I gotcha." He said, standing up. "See you later. I'm going back on, you?" She nodded, and logged on.

She transported to Mac Anu. She was envious of those who had bikes; she didn't only because she thought it was a lame idea. She kicked herself multiple times for that one. But she ran to Shop Acorn, maybe they had some items to sell.

Gasbard greeted her as he greeted everyone else: with a huge smile. "Hey Mika, Kuhn was going to ask you something. Did he?"

Mika shook her head. "No,, I didn't see him at all. I guess I must have missed him." She shrugged, he wasn't even logged in. "I guess I'll have to ask him later about it. Anyway, do you guys have anything to sell?"

"Sorry, Mika, people just keep taking more items than we can restock." Silibus said, approaching them.

"Hey, it's ok. Speaking of which, there's something I have to tell you."

"Hey, you're not leaving the game, are you?" Gasbard asked, almost in tears.

"No, no." Mika didn't want to leave on a bad note, so she would just say what she had to say. "It's about . . . me."

"About you? Don't you think that's . . . well . . . you know . . ." Silibus began, unsure of what words to say.

"It's ok, I'm not gonna tell you that much. But it's important."

"Well, we have the time. We can close shop for a little while, cant we?" Silibus asked Gasbard, who nodded. "Then we can head to the back alley in the Mercenary."

They walked over to the Mercenary area, and past the NPC responsible for the PK quests, and sat at the edge of the path. Mika inhaled deeply, then began her story.

"I work for CC Corp, and one of my jobs is to examine what players like most. Originally, before I knew you guys, I figured I would set my character at a high level, and work as a hired PK. But then I met you guys, but I kept up my job, killing both PK and PKK, even normal players. But it wasn't right, so I thought I'd pay back a little by buying items form you guys and giving them to newbs, and helping them out. I just . . . dint want to tell you because I was afraid you guys would hate me, especially since you don't approve of PKs."

Both were silent for a moment, and Mika sighed sadly. _I guess I will leave on a bad note then. _She stood up, and began to leave, when the both of them hugged her.

"We're glad you decided to tell us." Silibus said when she looked at the two in shock.

"Yeah. Friends shouldn't hide secrets from each other!" Gasbard exclaimed.

"Man, you two are unpredictable." Mika sighed, and scratched her head.

"Oh yeah, we wanted to ask you something." Silibus said, when the three of them heard a 'ping'.

_**TO: Mika**_

_**So you know everything about Ovan, huh? Then we need to talk. I'll meet you in the same place that we talked before. **__****__**Dark Painful Secret. I believe it's appropriate for the occasion. Bring with you whoever you'd like.**_

The message went untagged, but she knew who it was from. Her time was out. "Damn . . ." she whispered, trying to hold back tears. He was taunting her.

"Sorry, Silibus. But I gotta go, it's kinda urgent." She said apologetically.

"It's ok. It's kinda late anyway. We'll ask you tomorrow." They both logged out.

She slowly walked to the Dome area. The streets were pretty much empty now, most people would be asleep. As she opened the doors to the Chaos Gate, she noticed Kaoru standing in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm going somewhere." She said, glaring at him.

"And where is somewhere?" He grinned.

They heard the door slam open behind them. "There you are, Mika!" Kuhn exclaimed. "I've been looking for you!"

"Are you going to talk to me about what you overheard?" She asked, her voice cold.

"Erk! You knew?" He asked, caught slightly off balance.

" I know everything about the game. It's that simple." Her voice was becoming colder, only because she wanted the two of them to go away.

"Mika, dammit! Where are you going? Why are you acting like this? Is this about what we talked about?" Kaoru asked, angry.

"Yeha, it is. After this point . . . I wont come back to the game."

"You wont, or you cant?"

" . . ." she paused, unsure of what she could say.

"Then don't go. You don't have to." Kuhn said.

"I do. If I don't, then he'll come after you, or everyone else. At least I'll be able to stall it." Tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. "I don't want you two to follow me, understand?" She turned quickly, and warped away.

"So she's really gonna do it . . ." Kaoru muttered.

"Will she ever be back?" Kuhn asked hopefully.

"I dunno. She never told me." He thought for a moment. "I'm gonna go after her. In case something happens."

"Let me come with you." Kuhn pleaded.

"No. If I don't come back in a day, call CC Corp. Ask for Refia, tell her you're a friend of mine, and she'll listen to you. Tell her what happened, and she'll do whatever she needs to."

Kuhn was silent for a moment. "Fine, I'll stay here."

Mika walked down the path that she had walked earlier in the day. In the room was Ovan, his irises red and the rest black, AIDA was completely in control of him.

"You didn't bring anyone with you." He said cooly.

"Don't you worry. I wont run. I know my fate." His arm extended, and shot something at her. But it only went through her, and she remained unfazed. It angered him.

"What makes you so different form the others?" He walked toward her. He stopped immediately, and a smile spread wide across his face.

Mika turned quickly, and saw Kaoru. "You idiot! I told you to stay behind!"

In the meantime Ovan inched closer, until he was only inches form her. "I know what will make you weaker. All I have to do is break you apart."

Mika stood silently, and dropped to her knees. "You . . . can't . . . not in front of . . ."

"I thought you knew your fate?" Ovan said, pleased. He grabbed her hair, and the room changed suddenly.

_Instead of ancient halls, there now was a room. It was a simple room, one expected mostly of a teenager. In the middle was a computer, and across from it was a bed. A teenage boy walked into the room, behind him was Sara, perhaps ten years younger, and a girl who seemed to be the same age as the boy._

"_Come on, Sara. You know you want to play again." He pried. "You too, Mina."_

"_But every time I do, something weird happens." Sara complained._

It was quickly obvious that he was inside of Mika's memories, but she was no where to be seen. Ovan appeared as a spirit, his hand on Mika's shoulder.

"You remember this, don't you Mika?" he asked. "When things began to change, am I right?"

She nodded numbly, it seemed like it wasn't her anymore.

_They now appeared in the game, but it wasn't R:2, ti was the original. They were in one of the old dungeons, and Kaoru could only tell that it was Mika because her costume and her name were similar. By doing so he could tell who the others were. The boy's PC was Kenji, and the girls PC retained her original name._

"_Which way should we go?" He asked Mika._

_But Mina protested. "I just used a fairy's orb. That way's the treasure!!" She pointed in the direction that the map showed._

"_Yeah, but Mika's normally right. So which way should we go?"_

"_We should leave." She said shyly. "There's something not right about this place." _

"_No way! We worked so hard to get down here, and now you're just going back? I cant believe this!" Mina yelled, and Mika hid behind Kenji._

"_Sorry, but we should listen." Kenji said, and patted Mika's head. "She's gifted in this game."_

Ovan smiled, he was already breaking Mika. It wouldn't be long before she was vulnerable. "What happened after that?"

"He broke up with Mina, she didn't like the fact that I was right. Whenever we left those dungeons like that, we heard stories that someone was put into a coma by a bug. It made her even angrier." Mika sighed. "Then she came back a few years later."

_They were back into the room, Sara about 15, playing with the boy. _

"_Yoshi! Your girlfriend's over! I'm sending her up!" A mother's voice rang throughout the hallways, and the two took their headsets off._

"_Damn." Yoshi said _, "_Why do the two of them think that we're together? Geez." He stood up out of his chair, ready to send the girl back._

"_Is it my fault that you two aren't together anymore?"_ _Sara asked, looking up at him._

"_No. You know how my parents are. They would love to find a flaw in you, and hate you because they cant." HE sighed. "Not to mention that the girl I used to go out with is nuts."_

_The door slammed open, and Mina walked in. She held an arm behind her back._

"_Tell, me Yoshi, why is it that you don't like me?" she asked._

"_See?" he said, glancing at Sara, "I told you. Mina, I don't like you. You tried to find ways to torture Sara, and when you dint, you tried to get my parents involved."_

"_Do you love her more than me?" Mina asked._

"_Well, duh." He said, smiling._

"No, please don't." Mika begged, large tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please . . ."

But Ovan only smiled, and the memory continued.

_Mina pulled out a knife. "We could have been happy together. I know that your parents love me more than that demon child!" _

_Yoshi backed slowly. "No need to resort to violence. Nobody wants to die today."_

"_Oh, but I got permission from your parents. They'll cover it up, and all I have to do is take her out." Mina pointed her knife at Sara, and Sara got up quickly._

"_Sara, run!!" Yoshi yelled, holding Mina back. Sara ran toward the door, but it was shut and locked, and there was no escape._

_Mina broke free, and trapped Sara in a corner. Sara put her arms up in order to defend herself, her wrists out, not realizing that it made it easier for Mina. She slashed downward, and Sara closed her eyes._

_But she wasn't hit, instead it was Yoshi. A large gash extended from above his left eyebrow down to mid cheek, and was bleeding profusely._

_Sara quickly grabbed a blanket that was on the bed, and placed it on the wound. She cried, continuing to say, "Hold on, please hold on."_

_And as she said this, he kept saying, "I'm ok. It's just a little scratch."_

_His parents rushed into the room, and pushed Sara away. Mina was in shock, so the father took the knife and threatened Sara with it._

"_It's all your fault, you bitch!" He growled, but Yoshi stopped him._

"_It's your fault." He said coldly, but then passed out._

_His father picked him out and carried him outside, but his mother stayed behind._ "_It is your fault. From now on, you are forbidden form seeing him, and we are leaving. You may keep the house." She grinned evilly, and left the room._

_Mina had snapped out of it. "You got what you deserved."_

The area turned back to normal, Ovan still stood behind Mika, who was crying.

"He became blind in his right eye, his life never to be normal again. And it was all your fault." Ovan said.

"I'm so sorry, Yoshi." Mika whispered over and over again. Ovan had accomplished his task. He grabbed out his blade, and let his arm loose. Before Kaoru could prevent it, she was on the floor, PKed.


	2. Chapter 2

1

His first instinct was to take out Ovan. But there was two problems with that. One was that Mika didn't want Kaoru to go comatose, the second was that Ovan disappeared.

So he followed his second instinct. He quickly took off his headset and ran into her room. She was face down, unconscious. He didn't know what to do, and he was on the verge of a spasm.

There was a light ring, and a message popped up on her screen. _**You have 1 urgent message**_. Kira sighed for a second, he Didn't want to rummage through a dead person's stuff, but maybe it was important. He clicked on the mail icon, and opened up the email.

_**To: Mika**_

_**Sender: Mika**_

_**Subject: for you.**_

_**Despite what you're thinking **__**I am not dead!**__** It's only that my consciousness is within the game. It's not permanent, but it will last for quite some time. Remember that favor I asked of you? Well, now would be the perfect time to give you the details.**_

_**I need you to tell the others that I cant return to the game, but give them as little information as possible. I need you to talk to (Silibus, Gasbard, Kuhn) and (Tabby, Haseo), anyone else who asks of my location . . . well, tell them that I quit the game. That is, unless you find it completely necessary to tell them. **_

_**I need my body to stay near the computer. As I guessed, whatever happens to me in the game will happen to my body in real life, excluding getting killed. I think only minor injuries will affect my body. Make any excuses you need to, but do not let them move me.**_

_**Oh yeah, you'll need to contact them via email, right? You can use my account, just tell them that it's important. Meet wherever you like. Tell tehm that if they see me, to tell you personally, and not to tell anyone else. Ok?~3**_

Kira sighed, and scratched his head. Things would be different without her around, but she seemed to be back to normal. Especially after the state he had just seen her in.

"Oh, well." He said, and began to compose an email. "I just wish her letters weren't so damn cryptic."

_**To: Kuhn, Silibus, Gasbard**_

_**Sender: Mika**_

_**Hey, it's a friend of Mika's. My name's Kaoru. There's something I need to tell you, so please meet me at **__****__**Plentiful Atrocious Sin. Soon please.**_

_**If you see Mika, don't say anything.**_

_**To: Haseo, Tabby**_

_**Sender: Mika**_

_**Hey, I'm a friend of Mika's. My name's Kaoru. There's something I have to tell you two, and I know that you haven't known Mika long. So, could you meet us at **__****__**Wailing Forbidden Sin Event? There's something we have to tell you. Maybe we could meet in about twenty minutes?**_

_**If you see Mika, please don't say anything.**_

"There. Done." Kira said, sending the last email. He glanced at Mika for a moment, then walked into his room, grabbed his laptop and the equipment he would need, and left back into her room. If the management had a problem, eh would talk to them when the time came.

He logged in, the first thing he noticed was Mika waiting by the Chaos Gate. He was stunned.

"Wait a sec, Didn't you just– I mean I . . .?" His mouth couldn't catch up to his brain.

"Please calm down." Mika insisted, noticing that he was causing a scene. "Just put your hand out." He did as he was instructed. "Now whatever you do, don't freak out." Kaoru nodded, and she moved to grab his hand, only going through. "You see . . ." she said, frowning, "I'm here, and yet I am not."

Kaoru was too surprised for words, somehow he knew she was telling the truth, yet her words were as confusing as ever.

"I'm in the game, but a lot of people don't see me. Or . . . they cant. It's probably a glitch that you're even able to see me." She looked down, shook her head, ad faced him smiling. "Aren't you late for a appointment?"

"Oh, shoot!" He ran to the Chaos Gate, and transported quickly, Mika close behind.

Even though they were "late", they still arrived before the three. Mika rested on the treasure chest, and Kaoru faced her. As he was about to ask her about her memory, Silibus, Kuhn, and Gasbard arrived.

"Hey! Sorry we're late, but there was a customer that wouldn't leave." Kuhn said.

"You are Kaoru, right?" Silibus asked.

"Yeah, I am."

It took a second for Kuhn to register it. "Wait! You're–!"

"Yeah." Kaoru said numbly, "We saw each other earlier."

As Kaoru and Kuhn began to argue, Mika noticed Gasbard staring at her, smiling.

"Wait," she said, unnoticed by anyone else, "Gasbard, can you see me?"

He nodded, and she put her finger to her lips, for him to remain silent. He nodded again.

"ANYWAY!"Kaoru said, coughing loudly to catch their attention. "There's a reason why I had you guys come. It's about Mika."

"Is she ok?" Silibus said, slightly concerned.

"Well . . . sorta." Kaoru said, glancing back at Mika, who nodded. "But . . . she cant come to the game anymore."

"Wait!" Kuhn growled, grabbing Kaoru by his collar. "Then did she--?!"

Kaoru looked away, and nodded, for a second he was unable to say a word. "Yeah, she's in a comatose state. She's unable to play the game."

"You're kidding . . ." Kuhn dropped him, his face turning pale.

"I wish I was."

"But . . ." Silibus said, "we just saw her yesterday, she cant be gone! We were going to . . ."

Gasbard looked confused. "So she's not here? She's in the hospital?" Kaoru nodded.

Gasbard began to cry, which broke Mika's heart. "But we were gonna invite her to our guild, so she and Kuhn could lead us together! Death Grunty liked her, and he even agreed! Waaaaaah!"

Everyone in the room was glum. Most were crying. To Silibus and Gasbard, tears rolled freely, Kuhn was in shock, backing away, and Mika and Kaoru fought terribly hard , though they were on the verge of tears.

"I'm gonna go." Silibus said, looking for Kuhn though he was nowhere to be found. "Are you coming, Gasbard?" Gasbard was looking at Mika, completely confused and trying to figure things out. "Gasbard?"

"Oh! I . . .wanna stay here a little bit, to think things through." Gasbard said.

"Ok, just don't take it by yourself. I'll help you." Silibus said.

"Don't worry, I wont."

Silibus and Kaoru left, leaving it just to Gasbard and Mika.

"Mika . . .?" Gasbard asked. "Are you really in the hospital?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Then how can I see you?"

"You can see me . . . because . . . I don't know. But something happened so I'm in the hospital, yet my conscious mind remains here. Most people cant see me."

"So you're kinda here . . . and kinda aren't?" Gasbard asked. "But we need you, Mika! We all do! You promised you'd be there for us, so we wanted you to be a head of Canard, because you know Kuhn loses focus around women!"

"Gasbard . . ." MIka whispered.

"But you're gone now!" His words were slurred by sniffles. "No one will be able to replace you! We needed you, Mika, we still do!"

Mika stood, and hugged Gasbard. To her surprise, she didn't go through him. "I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I know that you needed me, and I know that you think you still do, but . . . there's gonna be someone else. Someone just as supporting as I am. He'll be my replacement."

"Who? Who? Who's gonna replace you?"

"I'm not gonna tell." Mika smiled, as images appeared in her mind of the one who would bring them comfort. The person who would open their eyes and do anything for them."Just . . . you will keep an eye on the others, wont you? I'll do my best to still be with you. Will that work for you?"

"Y-yeah." Gasbard said. "I'll make sure those two are happy, I'll keep an eye on them when you cant! I'm gonna go help Silibus!" Gasbard ran out, and warped.

Although he was still in shock, he stayed close. All he wanted to do was be on his own to think.

_Get a hold of yourself, Kuhn. Those in comas come back all the time._

Yet he still couldn't convince himself. He couldn't help but worry that she was going to be gone forever. He walked back to the Beast Temple, maybe so he could calm himself, or get a little bit of reassurance.

Everyone else was gone, but Gasbard seemed to be talking to himself.

"We needed you Mika! We still do!" Gasbard yelled, crying. He paused a second, like he was listening, then yelled, "Who? Who? Who's gonna replace you?". His face became brighter, "Y-yeah. I'll make sure those two are happy. I'll keep and eye on them when you cant! I'm gonna go help Silibus!" And he left by the warp point.

_What the-? Was he talking to Mika? Well . . . I have nothing to lose._

Mika smiled as he left, since she knew she wouldn't have to worry about them. As she was about to leave, Kuhn walked in.

"Mika?" He called out. "I'm not sure if you're there, and I know I must sound like an idiot. But . . .you'll listen, right?" He paused, trying to figure out what words to say. "I'm gonna leave Canard. This guy named Yata says that there's something in my character that can help save The World. I'm gonna try to save you. I'll do everything I can, everything in my power, to make this come true. I know you wont approve, since I shouldn't leave Silibus and Gasbard like this, but I have to. Nothing you say is going to change that."

Mika stood in silence, slightly surprised by his comments. "Kuhn . . . I wish you could hear me . . . Thank you."

Kuhn smiled, he got her message. Mika walked out, and transported to where Kaoru would meet Haseo and Tabby. She transported quickly, and walked into the room.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Mika's gone." Kaoru said, as she entered.

"Gone? I don't get it, Teacher." Tabby said.

"It means that she's unable to come back to the game. Right?" Sakisaka said, and Kaoru nodded. "Can you tell us why?"

Kaoru glanced at her, and she shrugged. "That was the reason I sent you here." She said, and Sakisaka turned.

"Teacher? Is something the matter?" Tabby looked around, seeing no one. She glanced at Haseo, who was quiet.

"No, nothing."

"Mika, she's . . ." Kaoru searched for words. "In a coma."

"In a coma?" Sakisaka repeated, looking back at Mika who had just stood next to Kaoru. "Like 'in the hospital' kind of coma?"

"Yeah." she kinda knew this was going to happen, so she told me to tell you guys what happened when it did.

"Wait a second," Haseo said, "She _knew_ this was going to happen?"

"Kaoru!" Mika said sternly.

"Oops . . ." he whispered.

"Ok. Well, at least she cared enough to tell us." Tabby said. "We should probably go." She looked depressed, which was shocking because she only knew Mika for a day. "Hey, Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll tell us when she comes back, right?"

"Yeah." Tabby gave Kaoru her member address, and left, Haseo behind her.

Sakisaka approached Mika. "I don't know who you are, and to tell the truth, I don't care. But you knew that it was coming, and yet you did nothing to prevent it, why?"

"Because . . . some things are more important than saving my own skin."

"A reasonable answer. Is there anything else you can predict?"

"Many things. But will I tell you them? No. I believe that they are necessary." Mika looked down. "Though not all of them are . . . Is that enough of an answer for you?"

He nodded, and shrugged. "I'll just pretend I didn't see you. Is that enough of a payment?"

They smiled, both in a mutual agreement, and Sakisaka left.

"Geez, what was that about?" Kaoru asked.

"Just some business . . .like you used to do."

"H-how'd you know that?"

"I'm not stupid."

"So . . . what is that thing that's gonna happen?"

"A member of the Twilight Brigade will lose consciousness, and fall into a coma. After, the twilight Brigade will be disbanded."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I wish I did. But the Pursuers actions are unpredictable."

Kaoru left shortly after, saying he had some important biusiness to attend to. So, bored, she warped to Breg Epona, only to be run into(sort of) by Gasbard.

"Mika! Mika!" He said, exasperated, "You gotta come quick! Silibus and I are being attacked by Pkers, and they wont stop!!"

"Ok, lead the way!" Mika said, not thinking at all, or remembering that she was practically useless.

"Gasbard!" Silibus said, attempting to hold off Pkers, "I thought you said you would get help!"

"I did!" Gasbard said, running up to Silibus to help. He didn't say anyhing about Mika, because he remembered what he had been told.

But their enemies were stronger than them. Bordeauz, the leader of that particular group(Mika only knew bacause she had fought them a multiple amount of times) walked up to them grinning. It wasn't the nice kind of grin, it was a PK's way of saying "man, I will so enjoy killing you." Neither would survive the incoming attack.

Without thinking, yet again, Mika blocked the attack with her scythe, and stopped Bordeaux mid-attack. TO the unknowing eye, it semed that Bordeaux had just stopped.

"Leave my friends alone!" Mika yelled, hitting the PKs with a Lei Zas attaack.

"What the?!" Bodeaux yelled. "You using a hack?!" NAD the PKs ran, their tails between their legs.

Gasbard ran forward, not believing what he was seeing. Obviously, Silibus couldn't either. Gasbard looked back, to at least thank Mika for what she had done, but she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

1Mika sat up, her head throbbing. Around her was just a simple white room that seemed to stretch to eternity.

"Quite a predicament you got yourself into." A masculine voice said from behind her. She turned, positive that she had seen no one.

It was a boy, most likely in his teens, with long grey hair. His eyes were a crimson, and dark waves marks appeared on both of his cheeks. He wore black clothes, with red showing through by cuts on them.

"Who are you?" Mika asked, unsure of whether he was friend or foe.

"You don't know me?" He grinned, "wow, you did screw yourself over. But I suppose that's expected of a normal PC"

"You didn't answer my question." Mika was uncomfortable, especially since he didn't seem anything like a normal player.

"Kit. My name's Kit." He said. "I know pretty much everything about you already, a girl who had family troubles and a special gift. The essence of Morgana."

"The what?"

"Come on, missy, you know who I'm talking about. 'Cept of course you're a slight bit different."

Mika looked at the floor. Morgana was the girl who the original creator loved, and made a 'daughter' with, who became the goddess of 'The World." So she was the essence of it, just like the others were the essences of the epitaphs.

She shook her head, she had other concerns. "So where am I?"

Kit sighed. "You're in the data center, I guess. Here is where everything is gathered, and where Aura would keep watch of "The World". But she's even gone now." He glanced to the right, and a cabinet appeared. "Here, everything is here, and isn't."

"You're an AI, aren't you?" Mika said. "Perhaps a Vagrant."

"Now you're getting it." Kit smiled, walking up to her. He extended a hand and helped her up. "Now, tell me, how do you know that?"

"I . . . I don't know. I just do." Mika said. "Kinda like the information comes to me when I need it or desire it."

"Hmm . . . well, at least your energy is coming back." Kit said, smiling. He waved a hand, and a large screen appeared.

"You use this to watch players, huh?" Mika asked, and he nodded. "How do you know who to watch?"

" . . . I go out. I don't stay here forever, you know. If there are any people with a virus, I watch, and eliminate the problem."

Mika thought for a second. "Ovan."

"Bless you." Kit said, glancing at her.

"I didn't sneeze, you idiot! Watch Ovan."

"Any reason?" Kit said, alternating the data on a keyboard.

"Yeah. He has a bug."

"I could just take him out, you know." Kit said.

"No. There's two problems with that. One: The bug's too big, if you take it out, you'll damage the Rebirth and–"

"Read the Epitaph of Twilight?" Kit asked. "Only a few know of the Rebirth. And how the hell would deleting the bug damage the Rebirth?"

"Ovan possesses Corbenik, and without him, there's no rebirth. We need the Rebirth. AIDA knows that, and is taking advantage of the situation. The AIDA is becoming too powerful, and it'll take out anyone by controlling emotions, until it drives them insane."

"I get it." Both glanced up at the screen.

DATA LOADING

code:3482392 searching for player . . .

PLAYER FOUND

"Got him" Kit said, grinning.

There were only two players noticeable, Haseo and Shino, both looking at an empty pedestal and talking. They glanced behind them, and a player appeared.

"No way . . ." Kit said. "It's Kite."

Mika glanced up, it indeed was the head of the dot hackers, and he was approaching them slowly. "Wait a second, it's not him."

"But . . ." Kit protested, "It looks like him, and he also possesses a Twilight Bracelet."

"You can tell?" Mika asked, and Kit nodded in response. "He's a Pursuer, made to maintain order in "The World," made by Aura."

The Pursuer turned into a blue orb, and moved in front of them.

"Oh, I get it." Kit said.

"Get what?"

"They gotta move, or they'll get hit." Kit said, "He's warning them."

"Kit, he's not saying anything." Mika said, grabbing him by the shoulder.

A look of surprise flashed across his face. "Then, they can't hear him. They're gonna get hit."

He turned to run to stop the Pursuer, but Mika held fast and stopped him.

"What are you doing?!" Kit yelled. "Don't you care? Those innocents are going to get hit!!!"

"Please don't get angry, but . . ." Mika looked down. "Shino's condition will be completely necessary. We cant, and we wont prevent it."

"You're joking." Kit said, glancing at the screen, where Shino was now on the floor and Haseo was talking to her, trying to keep her there. "Tell me you didn't just stop me from saving them!"

Mika collapsed to the floor, unable to stand. "I wont lie to you," she said, "I did. But . . . this is the only way that AIDA will be stopped." She hated herself. She sounded so much like Ovan, yet she knew he was right, when he wasn't under the influence of AIDA. If she had let Kit stop Kite, well, he wouldn't be able to, Kite was after Ovan, anything near him would be eliminated.

Kit glared at her, she had stopped him in his duty. But somehow he still pitied her.

"I cant stand this . . ." Mika said. "This power, this form . . . I cant take it." She held her face in her hands.

"Knock it off." Kit said. "You're only human, such emotions are natural. I think this one is one of those phases of denial." He sat next to her. "You're gifted, and, having such gifts, you're just gonna have to do what you can, and live with what you do."

"But I just hate knowing what's going to happen, and not being able to stop it. Not being able to change it."

"Ok, you know that. So . . . just go around it."

There was a loud 'ping' and a message appeared on the screen.

Sender: Kaoru

Subject: Where are you?

I heard from Gasbard how you just disappeared. What the hell happened?!

Anyway, there was this guy here who asked about a girl named Mika. I assume he meant you. So, come back and see me, I told him I'd contact him if I found out how to get to you. Got it?

"That figures." Kit said. "Your boyfriend got worried and sent you an email. Hope he doesn't mind long distance relationships."

"Not. My. Boyfriend." Mika said. "Wait, long distance relationship? Does that mean that I'm stuck here?"

"You sound like that's a bad thing." Kit said. "But I get where you're coming from." He scratched his head and thought, then typed a few keys on the keyboard. "Right. If you take that portal over there . . ." A blue portal appeared near them. " . . . you should be able to transport into town. Then, to come back and regain your energy (There will be some form of notice that will tell you) by taking out this item." he gave her a blue sphere, small yet vibrating with energy. "But be careful, anyone touching you will be transported here to. But I'm sure you can handle /that/."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"No. I would /never/ do that." Kit replied, with mock surprise and hurt on his face.

"Right." Mika walked off, into the portal, and back to the town.

Kit was right in front of her, and they wound up startling each other.

"Gawd, Mika, how'd you get there?!" Kaoru said, jumping back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I'd transfer here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Long story short: I transferred here from somewhere else."

Kaoru stared at her for a while, then shook his head. "I bet I don't want to know. But you do have great timing." He glanced outwards, and waved at a boy who stood across the river (they were in Mac Anu). He finally caught the kid's attention, and he ran over.

The kid really wasn't a kid, he was more of an adolescent. His clothes were fairly plain, slightly baggy, his shirt a dark blue and his appearance gave of the idea that he was a blade brandier.

"Mika, meet Kenji. Kenji, meet Mika" Kaoru said on complete monotone.

"Wait," Mika said, taken aback for a second. "Is your name Yoshi?"

"Yeah." Kenji said. He paused a second, then his eyes opened wide. "You're not Sara, are you?"

They both stared at each other as their realizations dawned upon them. They hugged each other in a tight embrace, and it seemed like neither would let go.

"I cant believe this. . ."Mika said, attempting not to cry.

"Yeah. After we moved away . . . we weren't allowed to see each other, huh?" Kenji smiled. "It's been so long, and I've missed you."

Mika let go, hoping to really introduce Kenji to Kaoru, yet he was gone.

"Where . . .?" Mika started. "Did he go?"

"Worried about him?" Kenji asked, smiling. "It's good you take care of your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Mika said, blushing. "I've just worked with him, and I get worried about him and all."

"Well, I think he left when we were having a reunion." Kenji said. "Maybe he had business to attend to?"

"MIKA!! HEY MIKA!!" Kit said, running up to her. He looked at Kenji. "So that explains it. . ."

"Explains what?" Mika asked.

"Why that guy ran off in a hurry. The one who emailed you. He looked pissed."

"Wait a sec." Mika looked at Kenji. "Do you think . . . he thought we were going out?!"

"Wow, that would be a story." Kenji laughed. "Imagine that. A guy thinking a brother and sister going out."

"Actually . . ." Mika said, scratching her head. "I didn't tell him we were related–"

"And that your memory made it seem like you two were in love." Kit smiled.

"You knew about that?" Mika was rather surprised.

"Yeah, it was on the system. I snoop, and that was the most encoded file. I'm kinda surprised I didn't see Ovan there."

"You Didn't tell your friends about me?" Kenji asked, hurt.

"No. I tried to hide . . . that day, and it was the biggest thing I remember about you." Mika became instantly depressed.

"Aww, come on, it's not that bad. You coulda lost your life, I only lost half of my sight. I'm kinda surprised that /she's/ not the one you remember most about that day. Tho' I guess mom and dad were rather cruel about it."

"Yoshi!! It's time for dinner!" Mika and Kit laughed as the sound echoed through Yoshi's microphone. "Damn sensitive microphone." He grumbled and logged out.

"Should we go after Kaoru?" Mika asked, glancing at Kit.

"Yeah." Kit smiled, then a thoguht crossed his mind. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna travel with you now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because if you get killed, especially by something AIDA infected, you have a chance of really going comatose. And a slimmer chance of waking up."


End file.
